Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices and cable communication equipment. Connection is often made through rotatable operation of an internally threaded nut of the connector about a corresponding externally threaded interface port. Fully tightening the threaded connection of the coaxial cable connector to the interface port, typically through application of operable torque, helps ensure abutment of connector components against the port and ensure RF sealing of components of the connector against complimentary components of the interface port. However, often connectors are not properly installed to the interface port. The connector may not be fully tightened to the interface port, so that proper electrical mating of connector components with the interface port does not occur. Once tightened, the connector may loosen causing loss of component abutment and RF sealing. The cable connection may also be faulty because the connector is over-tightened onto the interface port causing connector components to yield and/or move out of proper physical and RF sealing connection with the interface port. Furthermore, common connectors do not facilitate both RF sealing and also physical sealing against ingress of physical environmental contaminants that may enter the connector and cause a faulty connection or otherwise hinder connector performance. Hence a need exists for an improved connector for sealing against ingress of physical environmental contaminants and for providing improved engagement of the RF seal of the connector against a standard coaxial cable connector interface port.